Caught in someone else's past
by euphoric-acid
Summary: Someone from Lily's past is about to catch up with her but really it's not her past at all
1. Chapter 1

Caught in someone else's past

Chapter one

She was staring at the envelope in her hands, her thought process was going wild, it couldn't be could it, addressed to her? What did they want with her but more importantly how on earth did they find her? She turned the envelope over in her hands debating over and over whether or not to open it. It was exactly as she remembered it, the red ink and the swirls of the letters such a contrast to the content she knew would be inside. The words were so carefully written with all the time and care in the world. She remembered the first time she received a letter like this, she must have been around 6 years old, she marvelled at the ink and the writing, no one writes like that nowadays but as she ran to show it to her parents, that she had received her own letter, they got angry and hid it away. She didn't understand then what those pictures meant with her head in a red circle or the significance of the writing but she had often thought about it and now she knew that a disturbing message lay behind the calm of those word; they aren't in a rush they will take their time but slowly and surely they will get you.

Lily had always been a private person, it probably stemmed from the years she spent trying to convince everyone that she was fine. If you didn't let anyone know anything about you then they couldn't use it to hurt you. If you didn't tell anyone what was wrong then they couldn't take you away from your family. So she hadn't let anyone in, not even her sister knew everything about her , she kept herself to herself and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong and so she became a master of manipulation, only allowing people to get so close before shutting them out, it was one of the reasons why she was so good at her job. But she was so skilled that now she was so good at it she didn't know how to stop she didn't know how to ask for help.

Work that day had passed in a blur; they were investigating the unsolved murder of a 9 year old girl back in 1987. There was little evidence and no one seemed willing to talk, not even the girl's parents, which bothered Lily more than she was willing to admit, how could they not care about what happen to their daughter, did they not want justice or answers? But it was the end of the day and Lil needed to put it out of her mind for the rest of the night besides she had something else to sort out.

"Hey Lil, I'm on my way out want a lift." Scotty asked as he walked passed.

"No thanks I got some things to do first."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

What she had said was the truth, but she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe her either that or he thought she was up to something, which was also true. She had brought in the letter she had received that morning it had been burning a hole in her pocket all day and kept her wondering if they were watching her.

She knew what she was doing was basically grasping at straws, these men were far too skilled to slip up on something as simple as a letter but she had to do something, so she walked down to forensics with the letter hoping someone down there could tell her something that would help bring them down.

She sat watched as trace looked over the letter inside and out, she went over the facts again and again and kept coming back to one conclusion; this was her Dad's fault, her Dad's problem that she had somehow been sucked into, so to fix the problem that had now become her problem she had to find her Dad.

Well that was easier said then done, she was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank all those who reviewed my work, it was great and very helpful especially since this is my fist cold case fanfic. Keep reviewing and I'm sorry it so long since I updated I will try to keep on top of it.

Chapter 2

Nothing at all had turned up in the trace analyse of the letter, no finger prints, or DNA though to be honest she didn't expect to find anything either, she knew these men or a least knew the type and what they were capable of, they were too smart to get caught out by details like finger prints. She'd realised that when she first meet them she remembered that day so clearly and as she went to bed that night that was all she thought about.

Flashback

Lily was approaching her eighth birthday and had only received one more mysterious letter, which had been on her seventh birthday, but again her mother had taken it away from her before she had had a chance to open it. But she knew whatever was inside wasn't good as every time one of these letters showed up her parents would start to fight and it would always continue long into the night at the end of which her father would storm out and her mother would drink herself half way into a coma.

Lily was quite proud of the fact that she had learnt to take care of herself and Christina by the time she was 6, something that most adult had a hard time doing but life was hard in the Rush Household and you had learn how to fend for yourself because no one else would do it for you.

Today was a fairly ordinary day in the Rush household lily woke up at 7:30 and got herself washed and dress, she did a brief scout around the house to find her father had already left or hadn't come home from last night and her mother passed out on the sofa with a bottle of Vodka cradled in her arms.

Sighing to herself lily went to wake and dress her little sister, as she walked upstairs they creaked loudly and lily stilled as she heard her mother groan, the result would not be good if she woke her mother at this hour.

As she enters Christina's room she finds that the 4 year old was already awake but waiting quietly for her sister to tell her it was time to get up. Her sister may be young but even she was learning the rules of the Rush household. Lily helped her get dressed in quite whispers and then the biggest task of the morning, finding something to eat.

They searched the kitchen but found nothing but alcohol and moulding bread. This made Lily angry she had told both her parents that there was no food in the house and they had done nothing about it, she knew they weren't perfect but sometimes she wished they were more responsible.

So they left the house early, stomachs growling, Lily's had decided that they would go straight to school and drop Christina off at playschool on the way. But Christina's moaning had gotten the best of her so they stopped at the local store on the way.

"Good morning, Flower" the owner said as Lily walked in, "what will it be today?"

The owner, Mr. Becker knew Lily well and she smiled up at him at the sound of the pet name he had for her.

"An all day breakfast sandwich, please Mr. B." As he went to find the sandwich for her, Lily looked through her bag for the money she had earned from her weekend's work for Mrs Granger a horrible old woman who hated children.

As they left the store they stopped briefly to split the sandwich between them they bumped into Lily's best friend Ray. He was the cool kid in their year and his friends always wonder why he let Lily hang out with him. They appeared to be complete opposites Lily's family was poor and she never had anything new and worked hard at school, Ray's family was better off he had the coolest clothes and was a joker never bothered with school work. But they had grown up together doors apart, and Ray knew Lily did have a serious rebellious strike when she snuck out and Lily knew that Ray worked hard for everything he had including his clothes and grades, which were actually pretty good.

At the end of the school day Ray walked Lily to pick up Christina and then the three headed home. As they walked they played with Christina until she tripped on a curb and cut up her knees she cried for a few minutes until Ray said he'd carry her home. They parted a few doors apart and Lily moved to open the front door when she found it unlocked.

Lily proceeded with caution keeping her sister behind her, as the entered the living room they found a very unwelcome sight, their parents bound to chairs both bleeding badly and three men standing between them who all turned to look at them as they entered.

"We've been waiting for you girls. You're parents seem to have been lying to us they said you girls wouldn't be home for hours."

Lily said nothing but stared at the men who now turned to their father, "I've told you already that I don't like it when people lie to me I would've hoped that you'd have learnt that by now." His sentence was punctuated as the man nearest their father back-handed him.

The middle man, who Lily assumed to be the leader then approached Lily and Christina and knelt down in front of them, "You never told me you had such beautiful daughters Rex." He reached up and brushed Lily's hair from her face. He turned to Rex and smiled, "you know I've always like young blondes"

"Don't you dare." Their father struggled against his restraints "Don't touch them."

"Your not in any position to make demands Rex, you broke the rules, you were late with the payments, you stole from us, you knew the consequences we sent you warnings now it's time we collect are payment as we see fit. Girls you're coming with me."

"No, I don't want to go with him!" Christina cried and grabbed on to Lily's arm.

"Sweetheart, you don't have a choice." He lent in and picked her up and put her on his hip and grabbed Lily's hand and took them into their parent's room. The distant sounds of their father's protest echoing in their ears as the door shut.

To be continued in the next chapter

Am I cruel or what lol :- ) he he!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS DARK DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL YOU MAY BE OFFENDED.

Chapter 3

In the cold air of the night Lily tossed and turned in her bed, Olivia and Tripod forced off their favourite spots as her memory plague her dreams.

Flashback continued

The door shut and he pushed Lily into the room and as she stumbled Christina started to cry.

"Now now, we'll have none of that." The man said as he put Christina down next to Lily, Christina's sobs died away as the man moved in front of them and sat down in a chair.

"Now take your clothes off."

Lily's shout of, "Why?" was quickly followed by Christina's, "I don't want to."

"Unfortunately neither of you have a choice. You see your dad's in a lot of trouble and if you don't do as I ask I'm going to hurt your parents and take them away from you so you'll be all alone. And if you disobey me my colleges downstairs will know and your parents will suffer. Now you don't want that do you? "

He pulled out a walkie-talkie as they both shook their heads for even though their parents were useless neither would want anything bad to happen to them.

"So do as I ask." He commanded.

The man, who Lily now thought of as 'The Pig' leaned forward in his chair as he watched them undress. They stood in front of him naked as the Pig stood up and walked towards them and stared for a long while before kneeling down as he said,

"You really are very beautiful girls, little one you may go now." Christina picked up her clothes and left quickly.

"Youngest is coming down put her in separate room and keep her there." He said to his walkie-talkie.

Lily felt her heart drop as she left she was so frightened she started to shake as he move closer. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her head towards him as he kissed both cheeks then he looked back and ran his down her back. He stopped at her bottom and squeezed it and played with it for a while pinching and rubbing. By this time Lily had started to cry silently and tried to back away but he kept a firm grip. He moved on down to her feet then up her front pausing at her opening to tease it then up around her belly button to her nipples he circled them and pressed them.

"How old are you Lily?" the Pig asked quite pleasantly as if nothing were wrong.

"S s ss seven."

"I think you're going to develop very well in the next years, you're going to have some gorgeous little tits."

He kissed her on the lips roughly, grasped her hip and pulled her on to his lap. She Fidgeted and tried to get up but the Pig groaned at her movements and held her fast. He then abruptly stood up and returned to his chair.

"You may get dressed now." And to the men down stairs,"We're coming down."

As they walk downstairs the Pig kept firm grip on her arm and then pushed her into the kitchen where Christina was sat at the table drawing a picture like nothing had ever happened. Lily sat down as she yells and beatings in the next room. All went quiet as the Pig came in.

"We're going now girls, hope to you both soon." He winked and left.

The Present

Lily woke with a start covered in sweat she pulled her legs into her chest and cried unfortunately he had been right they did see each other again and that time was worse, his payment had been a whole week alone with him. But what hurt more than the abuse was knowing that her parents hadn't cared about her enough to keep it together to save her from him. They hadn't cared at all.

Even after they left her parents had tried to make them forget that it happen by acting like nothing had ever happened. They even let him take her the second time without a fight, No they hadn't cared at all.

TBC

Thanks again for the reviews keep reading

next chapter up soon, more about the case they're working on and in latter chapters Lily learns the identity of the Pig.


End file.
